


How to be a better seeker

by Wildeforthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual James Potter, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, James is a seeker in this because I said so, Jegulus Week 2021 | Starchaser Week 2021, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Quidditch, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, golden retreiver james potter, james is a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeforthemoon/pseuds/Wildeforthemoon
Summary: James Potter never expected to be dating his best friend’s brother, it honestly just happened. Or, how James teaches Regulus how to be a better seeker with night practices
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	How to be a better seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it! I will probably be updating this once a week, or maybe even sooner, I am not sure yet. Please comment and leave kudos!

James Potter never expected to be dating his best friend’s brother, it honestly just happened. 

Both boys were seekers and James could clearly see how awful Regulus looked during the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and how the other boy probably needed someone to talk to that wasn’t in Slytherin. Sirius moving to the Potter’s that summer clearly had an effect on Regulus, and Sirius was too dense to admit he was worried about his little brother. So, if James asked Regulus to practice with him a couple of times a week, it was purely because he was worried about his best friend’s brother. It obviously wasn’t the deep brown of Regulus’s eyes, or how soft his hair looked. No, James was just being a good friend.

“Hey, Reggie, do you want to practice quidditch,” James said, right as Regulus was going in the locker rooms. Regulus raised his eyebrows at James, clearly confused about why someone on the Gryffindor quidditch team, especially his brother’s best friend would want to practice with him. It’s not like James needed the practice, he was the best seeker in Hogwarts. “Maybe sometime tonight?” James added when he did not get a response. 

Regulus nodded his head cautiously, eyes unreadable. “Okay, I’ll practice with you, Potter. I am free any night other than Tuesdays and Thursdays,” James’ smile was a million watts bright, and the corners of Regulus’s lips couldn’t help but quirk up.

“Okay, how about Thursday, Reggie?”

“Okay, Potter, now get out of here and let me shower,” 

James jogged back to the Gryffindor locker rooms and caught up with the rest of the team. He showered quickly, eager to go back to the common room where the party would be happening in Gryfindor. Even though James showered later, Sirius was still the last one out of the locker room; taking ages to wash his precious hair. Sirius was really careful with his hair after his mum shaved his head in their second year. It took months to grow back completely, but Sirius was never really the same after touching his hair whatever chance he got, almost like he was making sure it was still there.

“Waiting for Sirius, Potter?” Marlene said, securing her freshly braided hair with a hair tie. 

“Yeah, you can go on ahead though, Marls. You know how Sirius is with his hair.” James said with a chuckle.

“No, I’ll just wait Potter, not like the party is going to start without Gryffindor’s famous beater and seeker duo.” James smiled.

“Okay, Marls. If you’re sure,” Only a few minutes passed, and Sirius came out of the locker room with his hair perfectly styled.

“Let’s get going mate,” James said as soon as Sirius walked out of the locker room.

“James, Marls did you see that bludger I hit, I knocked Nott right off of his broom!”

“Yes mate, it was brilliant,” James was still thinking about his conversation with Regulus from earlier. Would the Slytherin really trust James and show up to the pitch? Regulus didn’t seem like the type of person to do that, but James couldn’t be sure with the Slytherins. Marlene gave James an odd look as Sirius went on about the match not noticing that James was deeply engrossed in his thoughts.

“There you guys are!” Peter said as he watched the three quidditch players come into the common room. “They are here!” Peter yelled into the common room.

The Gryffindor common room was completely transformed on nights that Gryffindor won a quidditch match. The normally warm cozy atmosphere had turned into a wild party that only rivaled Hufflepuff parties. The armchairs were gone, replaced with a temporary dancefloor, and Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy by Queen was playing from the record player. Remus was standing by the record player, looking around, until his eyes met Sirius’ and visibly brightened.  
Sirius walked over to Remus and held out his hand, asking Remus to dance with him. James smiled, not the famous smile that he constantly wore, but a smaller more genuine smile. Even though he got to see Serius and Remus less once they started dating (they were in their own little bubble). James was genuinely happy for his friends.

James couldn’t get Regulus out of his head. The other boy needed to talk to someone about it, but he didn’t want to ruin Sirius and Remus’ night and Peter wouldn’t really understand. As much as he liked Peter, he wasn’t exactly the best person for these types of things. Maybe Lily would know what to do James thought. James always had a very vocal crush on Lily, but as he grew older, he realized that he made up a perfect version of her in his head, and never really had a crush on her.  
“Shove off Potter,” Lily said, as James walked over to her and Mary.  
“Evans, I need to talk to you,” Lily could sense that James was being serious, and not just trying to make advances towards her.

“Alright,” she said with a sigh. “Mary will you be fine for a few minutes,”  
“Yeah of course Lils, I’m just going to go get some firewhiskey,” Mary said with a wink. Lily followed James up the stairs to the boy’s dorm and took a seat on James’ bed.

“It’s Regulus, Lily,” James said, unable to hold it in any longer, “I’m really worried about him. He just looked awful during the quidditch match today and he’s always with those Slytherin gits. I know you are friends with Snivellous, but they are just awful, the lot of them. And Sirius is adamant he doesn’t care, but I know he’s worried about Reggie, and he won’t go to him. I think I need to do something. I already invited him to practice quidditch with me a few times a night, and I really hope I can get through with him. I don’t know what to do.”

“Take a breath James,” Lily said, looking over at him with furrowed brows. She was at a loss for words. Who knew James Potter could have so many feelings. “I think you are doing all you can James. You are a good brother to Sirius. I don’t really know Regulus, but I do know the Slytherins. I was friends with Severus for a long time, and I know the kind of company they keep. If we can keep Regulus from getting too close with them, I think it would make Sirius happy. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, okay.”

“Thanks, Lily, I appreciate it. I’m pretty exhausted I think I’m going to go to bed, but you should go back to the party.” James said, yawning. Lily held James’ gaze for almost a minute.

“You know James, you aren’t what you seem.” She said as she left the room. James didn’t even register the words and fell asleep almost instantly; he had quite a day.


End file.
